


Come Home To You

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (if you squint), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Pilot! Victor, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: It’s been two weeks since Victor went away. It’s hard, being the husband of a pilot, Yuuri has realised over the years, but something else Yuuri has realised is that the wait is worth it. When Victor comes home the first thing he does is make sure Yuuri knows exactly how much he loves him. He makes sure to worship every single part of Yuuri, from his chest, to his thighs, to his ass, right down to his feet. But this time, perhaps it’s Yuuri’s turn to take care of Victor.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 253





	Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

  
Art by [VodkaaKola](https://twitter.com/vodkaakola) (Twitter) [VodkaaKola](https://www.instagram.com/vodkaakola/?hl=en) (IG) 

“When will you be home?” Asks Yuuri as Makkachin sits by his side, hand idly running through her fur. “I miss you.”

_ “I miss you, too, my sweet.”  _ Victor coos sweetly down the phone.  _ “I’ll be back in four days. I’m in France at the moment. Later I have a flight to Croatia, then from Croatia back home. I’ll be back soon, promise.”  _ Yuuri could hear the smile in Victor’s voice, full of promise. 

“Okay.” Yuuri sighs. “It’s lonely without you.” 

_ “I bet. Hopefully our little puppy has been keeping you company.”  _ Victor chuckles. 

“She’s not so little anymore.” Yuuri laughs sweetly. “I took her out for a walk today and I had to practically run to keep up with her.” 

_ “She still has so much energy, doesn’t she?”  _ Victor nostalgically sighs.  _ “I’m glad.”  _

“Yeah, me too.” Yuuri agrees with a smile. “Have you eaten yet?”

_ “Not yet. I’ll probably grab lunch before the flight to Croatia. Have you?”  _

“Yeah. I had yesterday's leftovers.” Yuuri replied. “Don’t forget to eat something.” 

_ I won’t, don’t worry. I have to go now for a briefing. I’ll text you before I fly and when I land.”  _ Yuuri sadly smiles.

“Okay.” 

_ I can’t wait to come home to you. See you soon. I love you _ .”

_ “See you soon, I love you, too.” _

———————————————————————

It’s been two weeks since Victor went away. It’s hard, being the husband of a pilot, Yuuri has realised over the years, but something else Yuuri has realised is that the wait is worth it. When Victor comes home the first thing he does is make sure Yuuri knows exactly how much he loves him. He makes sure to worship every single part of Yuuri, from his chest, to his thighs, to his ass, right down to his feet. But this time, perhaps it’s Yuuri’s turn to take care of Victor.

And that’s how he ended up here-- in a beautiful set of burgundy lingerie, made of the finest italian silk. There’s flowers embroidered within the lace, there’s bows that frame his hips, there’s stockings that encase his legs. Yuuri drapes one of Victor’s shirts over his shoulders and patiently, he waits. Victor should be home any minute.

Yuuri hears the tell-tale click of the front door. Makkachin barks, excited to greet her owner. From the bedroom Yuuri can hear Victor giving their puppy a fuss and then he makes a move. Bravely, Yuuri leaves their room and comes down the stairs. His legs shake with nerves, anxious for Victor to notice him.  _ What if Victor doesn't like it? _

“Vitya?” Victor’s head turns, and before he can say anything, he’s stunned silent. Yuuri looks  _ gorgeous.  _ In fact,  _ gorgeous  _ is an understatement. His mouth hangs open, the breath knocked out of his lungs as his eyes sparkle. Slowly, Victor sucks in a deep, shaky breath.

“Y-Yuuri…” He gasps. “You look… beautiful…” Yuuri’s about to question it, but he can see the rapidly growing package tenting Victor’s pants. Victor is practically struggling for breath as Yuuri slowly comes the rest of the way down the stairs. 

“I thought today it was my turn to take care of you.” Victor’s arms instantly wrap around his waist, hands roaming up and down Yuuri’s back as he pulls Yuuri in for a desperate, much needed kiss. Their lips clash, and Yuuri stands on his toes, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. 

Yuuri lets out a soft whimper as Victor’s tongue swipes his bottom lip, and with a soft gasp, Yuuri’s lips part for him. Victor’s tongue is warm and soft against his own, flickering gently against the roof of his mouth where he knows Yuuri’s mouth is most sensitive. He tastes sweet, Victor notes, like strawberries as their tongues tangle.

“Mmmhhh…” Victor groans. His hands grasp Yuuri’s hips, pulling him up. “Bedroom.” He whispers between kisses and Yuuri instantly pulls him up the stairs. Victor is in absolute awe as he watches Yuuri’s hips sway. The shirt covers the swell of his plump ass, and Victor can just see the roundness of his plush cheeks beneath the shirt. 

Yuuri guides him into their room, closing the door, and with firm hands, he pushes Victor down onto the mattress and straddles his hips. Instantly, Victor’s hands grasp his waist and pull Yuuri down again for another deep, passionate makeout. “Darling--  _ mmph!”  _ Victor is cut off by a kiss. “Can I… touch… please…?” Victor manages to ask between kisses, to which Yuuri nods. 

“Please…” Yuuri’s forehead drops to touch Victor’s as Victor’s hands roam beneath the shirt, touching the soft lace of the bralette, before caressing Yuuri’s soft abdomen. Yuuri shudders as Victor’s fingertips graze the V of his hips, causing them to rut against Victor’s straining erection. 

Yuuri’s hands fumble to unbuckle Victor’s Gucci belt, dainty fingers undoing the clasp before flicking the button open. Victor’s hands continue to run up and down Yuuri’s sides as Yuuri unzips his fly. There’s already a wet stain on the fabric of his briefs, and Yuuri proudly smiles to himself. Wasting no time, his hand cups the sizeable bulge before tugging at the waistband of Victor’s boxers to free his deliciously thick length. 

Yuuri’s hole flutters around warm glass as the member in his hand twitches. Victor moans lewdly, tossing his head back as Yuuri shimmies further down the bed, leaning down until Victor’s tip just brushes Yuuri’s soft, plump lips. Sucking in a deep breath, Yuuri’s tongue flicks out to flirt with the bulbous head. 

“Nngh!” Victor moans, hips bucking up, girth brushing Yuuri’s mouth and nose as his hands fly to Yuuri’s hair, burying themselves into the roots to pull. Yuuri takes just the tip between his wet lips, suckling softly as Victor tugs his hair. He moans, the vibrations coursing through Victor’s body.

_ “Blyad, Yuuri--!”  _ Victor rasps through gritted teeth as Yuuri’s lips slowly work to envelope the first few inches between his lips. “Baby…” Victor moans with heavy breathes as Yuuri sucks, slowly going further and further down to engulf the thick member. Yuuri whimpers softly as his lips stretch around Victor’s size, his tongue flirting with the vein on the underside of his cock. 

His glasses dig into Victor’s hips as Yuuri goes all the way down, swallowing the whole length. He splutters slightly as Victor’s tip hits the soft flesh at the back of his mouth, but he swallows, allowing his throat to tighten around the tip of Victor’s member.

“Mmh…!” Victor’s hips jerk, pushing his member even further into Yuuri’s mouth, feeling his throat get so much tighter around the head of his cock. “S-so tight…” Victor gasps, pulling at Yuuri’s hair as he tries not to come. Yuuri pulls back up before plunging back down, swallowing his length once again. “Baby!” Victor’s hips are beginning to shake. He’s on the edge of orgasm. 

Smirking around Victor’s bulge, Yuuri glances up at Victor, lashes wet and long as his eyes flicker with lust behind those blue frames. He swallows one last time and instantly, Victor comes. Yuuri quickly pulls back, allowing the milky fluid to paint his face, staining his glasses. Thick globs of semen stick to the hair that frames his face, and it drips down his cheeks. Yuuri’s tongue peeks out just to swipe the come off his lips and when Victor opens his eyes, he honestly thought he was going to come again. 

Victor is gasping, breathless as Yuuri straddles his hips once more, hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. His clothed member, desperate for attention, causes another stir in Victor as the soft lace brushes his softening member. Victor’s hands push the shirt off of Yuuri’s body to admire the lingerie in its full glory. It truly is beautiful. The bralette and panties frame his body so deliciously, Victor almost doesn’t want to tear them away. 

Yuuri leans down to kiss him, the salty flavour of Victor’s come bursting in his mouth as Yuuri moans against his husband’s lips. Yuuri’s hips rock, desperate for friction Victor’s fingers tug at the waistband of Yuuri’s panties, pulling them down as far as they’ll go before Yuuri has to lift his leg. The panties cling to one of Yuuri’s thighs as Victor’s hands move to squeeze his plush ass.

One hand lands on Yuuri’s ass with a loud  _ smack!  _ causing Yuuri to jerk and moan against his lips. Victor feels the soft meat jiggle in his hands as they pull his cheeks apart. Yuuri whines, ass fluttering around the glass inside of him as Victor fumbles around for the lube in the drawer of the bedside table, releasing Yuuri’s ass to pop open the cap. 

Victor runs a lubed finger between Yuuri’s cheeks. He’s about to push into Yuuri’s rim when--

_ “Mmhhh…  _ Yuuri... “ He pants. “You’re just full of surprises.” He moans as his fingers find the anal plug, nestled comfortably between Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“Last one, promise.” Yuuri breathlessly chuckles before being cut off by a moan. Victor sits up, pulling Yuuri to his chest as he pulls at the plug, watching as the widest part stretches Yuuri’s rim. It’s  _ big,  _ Victor notices as the plug pops free with a lewd, wet noise, leaving Yuuri’s hole gaping and hungry. Yuuri mewls at the sudden emptiness, grinding against Victor’s lap as he begs to be filled. 

Victor brings the plug to his lips, licking it before setting it aside. Yuuri almost comes at the sight. Victor plunges three fingers into Yuuri’s loose hole. “Ahh! V-Vitya!” Yuuri’s body trembles as his muscles twitch around Victor’s fingers. 

Slowly, Victor begins to pump his fingers in and out of Yuuri’s wet cavern, smiling smugly at the soft whines that fall from his husbands lips, accompanying the slick noises of his fingers in Yuuri’s ass. 

“I-I thought…” Yuuri pants heavily. “I t-thought I was… nngh… supposed to be… taking care o-of you…” Yuuri pouts his forehead resting against Victor’s as their breaths mingle. Victor chuckles.

“Yes, but I like fingering you.” He says proudly, pulling an embarrassed whimper from Yuuri.

“God… don’t say it like that…” Yuuri scolds as Victor continues to finger him open.His fingers scissor, spreading Yuuri’s hole apart. A chill runs down Yuuri’s spine and his hips buck, a loud moan falling from his lips as Victor’s fingertips graze his prostate.

“V-Vitya!” He shouts, tossing his head back. “T-there…!” Victor’s fingers continue to brush and tease at the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Yuuri, pressing and massaging that spot, pulling the sweetest moans from Yuuri’s lips. “Ahh… oh god… Vitya…” Yuuri heavily breathed, nails scratching down Yuuri’s back with pleasure. 

Suddenly, Victor shuffled down the bed to lie against the pillows, pulling Yuuri chest to chest with him. “Up,” he commands, voice husky with pleasure. “I want to eat you out… please?” Yuuri frantically nods as he sits back up, allowing Victor to pull his hips up his chest until his ass hovers right over Victor’s mouth. 

Yuuri could feel Victor’s breaths brushing against his gaping rim as it twitches, wet and desperate. His hole is flushed bright red from the plug, Victor notices, and his hands squeeze his hips before going in. His lips envelope Yuuri’s hole, sucking harshly, dragging moan after moan from Yuuri’s lips. 

“V-Vitya! Ahh! Ahh… Vitya!” Yuuri gasps, hands clutching the headboard as the tip of Victor’s tongue teased the rippled, pink flesh before pressing in. He moans, the taste of their strawberry lube attacking his taste buds. The underside of Yuuri’s cock rubs against the tip of Victor’s nose, giving him enough fraction to be on edge, but not enough to push him over. 

Victor’s hands move down to Yuuri’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart as his tongue pulled out to gently flick at his rim. Victor releases one of Yuuri’s cheeks, in favour of dipping his thumb into the warm pucker to tug at the ring of muscle. Yuuri squeals, completely at the mercy of Victor’s fleeting touches. 

Victor fucks Yuuri’s hole with his tongue, alternating between sucking at the ring of twitching muscle, and pushing in to bully his sweet spot. Victor withdraws, the tip of his tongue stiffening to catch Yuuri’s rim and pull. “You’re so wet for me…” Victor breaths, tearing a heady groan from his husband as his hips ride back against Victor’s face.

Yuuri’s hole is loose from all the teasing it’s endured, from the plug, to Victor’s fingers, to Victor’s tongue. It’s pliable and soft, and Victor thinks that maybe it’s time to give Yuuri what he needs. With one last open mouthed kiss to Yuuri’s pulsing hole and a lick right up his taint, Victor slaps his ass. Yuuri jolts in surprise, knees clenching around Victor’s head. 

“Ahh… ahh… nngh… V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s luscious voice moans. In a flurry of movements, Victor rearranges them. Victor is on his knees behind Yuuri, Yuuri’s back pressed to his chest as Victor gently pushes in from behind. One of Yuuri’s arms moves back to wrap around Victor’s neck as he moans lewdly, his hand digging into Victor’s hair. In one quick movement, Victor slides the whole way in, feeling Yuuri instantly tighten up as his body shakes with pleasure.

Victor’s girth stretches Yuuri  _ so well. _ Yuuri might actually be addicted. His hole convulses, fluctuating between clenching and releasing around Victor’s sex. Yuuri’s member is red and desperate, having received no attention, and unfortunately for Yuuri, Victor intends to keep it like that. Both arms hook under Yuuri’s legs and Yuuri yelps as Victor lifts them off the bed, his legs spread and dangling over Victor’s strong arms.

“V-Vitya… please…” Yuuri gasps breathily. “It’s been… two weeks…” Yuuri pants with a soft whimper. 

“What do you need, my love?” Victor coos seductively, the words brushing the sensitive shell of Yuuri’s ear as Victor presses a sweet kiss to the spot behind his ear. 

“Fuck me… please… please Vitya I need it I’ve missed you so much…” Yuuri pleads, gasping for breath as Victor teases him. Satisfied with Yuuri’s begging, Victor lifts Yuuri, pulling him off his cock until just the tip remained inside before his hips drive straight back in. Yuuri sobs with pleasure as Victor fucks him hard, his cock dragging across all the right places as he fucks Yuuri deep and slow. 

“I missed you so much…” Victor mumbled into Yuuri’s ear, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Yuuri mewls with each thrust of Victor’s hips, toes curling in pleasure as his fingers tug Victor’s hair. His head is craned back, baring his neck to his husband to litter in delicate kisses. 

“I— mmh! Missed you… t-too…” Yuuri responds between heavy breaths as the tip of Victor’s cock hits Yuuri’s prostate, sending jolts of electricity down his spine as he writhes in Victor’s lap. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Victor praises as his nose gently brushes down the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “I can’t believe I was lucky enough to marry you…” It’s been two years since they married, and Victor swears that every day he falls harder and harder for the man in his arms. “And this outfit… stunning…” Victor sighs, even though all that remain are stockings and the bralette, the panties previously hooked around Yuuri’s ankle now fallen to the floor. Yuuri squirms beneath Victor’s praise. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s throat is scratchy from moaning as his fingers pull at Victor’s hair. “‘M close…” He pants, Victor’s fingers digging into the meat of his thick thighs. 

“Mmh… me too…” Victor huffs, his hips beginning to move faster. “You’re so perfect… I look forward to spoiling you every time I come home.” Yuuri shudders, ass clenching sporadically around Victor’s length. 

“V-Vitya… please… ‘m gonna come…” Yuuri’s gasps gets louder, more strained as Victor’s thrusts get faster, harder, hitting Yuuri so deep and filling him to the brim. God, he’ll never get enough of Victor. His rim is rubbed raw with the friction, but the faint sting only adds to the mountains of pleasure. 

Victor’s teeth sink into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Ahh! Ahhhhnnnn… ohhhh!” Yuuri instantly freezes up, coming hard as his cock splatters up his chest. His ass clamps down on Victor’s cock, causing him to come deep inside, milking him and painting his walls. Victor moans lowly into Yuuri’s shoulder as his dick twitches inside of Yuuri. 

Both now spent, Victor gently lies back, pulling Yuuri on top of him to cuddle, not caring about the come staining Yuuri’s chest. “I was supposed to take care of you… but you ended up taking care of me anyway.” Yuuri softly pouted. “I missed you so much…” Yuuri tiredly mumbled. Victor faintly smiled, hand running through Yuuri’s hair. 

“I enjoy taking care of you, though.” Victor softly smiles. “You still have me for ten more days before I have to go again.” Yuuri sighs sadly. Victor is often away for weeks at a time, leaving Yuuri behind with Makkachin. “Think of it this way,” Victor begins, his fingertips gently playing with the hairs on the nape of Yuuri’s neck. “The more I work now, the earlier I get to retire, and the more time I can spend cherishing you.” Yuuri softly smiles at that, letting out a quiet giggle. 

“I’m gonna miss you when you go again.” Yuuri says quietly. 

“I know. But hey, you know I never fail to text or call when I have time. Especially if you’re wanting some attention.” He chuckles, and Yuuri’s face goes red as a tomato. They’ve sent many nude photos in their lifetime to each other, had many… risque phone calls, but considering Victor’s job, it’s the best they can do. 

“I know.” Yuuri says. “I really enjoy those…” He timidly admits. 

”I very much enjoy every photo you send me.” Victor smiles. “But what I enjoy most is you, right here with me.” Yuuri can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he glows, eyes sparkling at Victor’s words.

“Me too. How long will you be gone for when you leave again?” Asks Yuuri. 

“Not as long.” Victor says. “I have a long haul flight to Hong Kong first, and then a few shorter flights. My last flight will be from Bangkok.” He explains. “So I’ll be home after twelve days.” Yuuri nods, nuzzling his nose into Victor’s neck. “Come on, let’s get up to shower.” 

“Mmh!” Yuuri whines in protest when Victor tries to sit up. Victor laughs softly at his adorable husband. 

“You won’t like it when the come inside you gets cold.” He teases, pulling another blush to Yuuri’s cheeks. “Plus it’s all in your hair too, that can’t be nice.” Yuuri grumbles. “Come on, I’ll even carry you.” Victor sits up and pulls out of Yuuri, now flaccid. Semen dribbles between Yuuri’s thighs, causing him to shudder and suppress a moan. 

Victor, true to his word, carries Yuuri to the bathroom. He warms up the shower, pulling Yuuri in with him. “Let me wash your hair?” Victor asks after standing under the steaming water for a few minutes, picking up the shampoo, and Yuuri is more than willing to let him. 

It’s hard being the husband of a pilot. But, it’s times like this when those long stays away from home are  _ truly  _ worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
